True Father
by AlyaESayer
Summary: The Rebel Queen had saved everyone, but she lost so much all due to not only the battle but her status as Queen as well. The only thing that can save her is the diary that her mother left for her before she died


p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"The final battle was won, but it was at a great lose. Thanks to the Rebel Queens efforts of evacuating all none military personnel from Bowerstone and making sure every fighter in her two thousand strong army all carried at least ten healing potions each she only lost a handful of men, however the hardest lose was that of Sir Walter Beck, whose life was taken by her hand due to the Creeper using him as a /br /It had been three days since the fight and the residents were slowly returning to the city, while Robin locked herself in her room and couldn't stop the flow of tears at the loss of the only father figure she really had. All of her friends knew they had to keep their distance despite how hurt they all /br /''Your Majesty, may I enter?'' called Jasperbr /br /Robin wiped her eyes and unlocked the door and allowed her lifetime servant and friend to enter her chambersbr /br /Jasper took one look at the grief stricken woman before him and hugged herbr /br /''Your Majesty... I mean Robin. I know things look dire now but I was asked to give this to you upon Sir Walter's death''br /br /Jasper handed the Queen a book shaped parcel, with a note in scribbled writing that she was well aware belonged to her mentorbr /br /''What is this?'' she dared to askbr /br /''I'm unsure, all I know that Walter wanted you to have this, I'll take my leave''br /br /With that Jasper bowed and left the queen's chambers. Robin took the parcel to her bed and sat down before tearing off the paper. It revealed a book of some kind that had her mother's guild seal etched into the worn leather. She opened the first page which revealed a letter with the same scrawled hand writing as beforebr /br /br /emMy dear Robin,br / If you are reading this then I am now longer here, I hope it was a warrior's death and you made the sod that killed me pay dearly. I may not be with you now but I'm glad you finally have your mother's journal, you remind me of her in many ways and I knew once you read this for yourself you may never see me the same way again. Just know that no matter where I am now I will always be proud of you, you were the daughter I had always /br /Walter/embr /br /br /Robin couldn't help but cry over the letter he had left for you, she crumbled it as she held it close to her chest and lay on bed until her tears wore her out and she slept peacefully reminiscing over her childhood with her mentor close at heart. The next day the Queen was still confined in her chambers, Jasper made a point to keep her royal schedule clear until she felt it was the right time for her to get back to work. A maid brought up a plate of nibbles for the sleeping queen making a point not to wake her. Robin finally stirred at the sound of something large and heavy coming down in the gardens, she wondered over to the window to see the statue of her so called brother coming down, with a statue of Walter close at hand, with Ben Finn supervising to whole ordeal, he looked at up with sad eyes knowing the beautiful woman in the window was suffering over this loss more than most. He looked at him with a smile and mouthed thank you as clearly as she could, so he responded with a thumbs up and a wink. She turned away from the window as she grabbed the tray of nibbles her maid had left then turned towards the bed once again in hopes of better understanding the hero who had left Robin's life when she was thirteen years old. She opened the first page and it spoke fondly of her Aunt Rose, a girl taken away in her teenage years and how it lead to the path her mother was placed upon as well as a blind seer who had helped raise her to be the hero she was known /br /''So The blind seer is practically my grandmother'' mused Robinbr /br /The queen carried on reading the worn leather bound journal well into the night and barely looked up when a maid brought her some dinner and refreshments. She soon discovered that once the citizens of Albion made her queen her husband had a string of affairs and used her money to pay for unspeakable things, causing her mother to have him banished to a far off land, making sure he took nothing with him as he left her with a /br /''Wait so me and Logan don't have the same father?''br /br /Robin closed the book and went dashing through the Castle she had always known as /br /''Jasper'' she called in desperationbr /br /''Yes your Majesty'' he answered as he was hovering over some staff doing a huge amount of laundrybr /br /''Can we talk in private?''br /br /''Of course'' Robin followed behind her loyal servant, one who had worked with her mother before she passed away and she was well aware of how much he was affected after her death as they had been close from what she rememberedbr /br /They appeared in the grand dining hall that was only ever used during banquets held annually for various occasions, Robin looked up to see Jasper pull out a chair for her then gestured for her to take a seatbr /br /''Now you wished to speak in private''br /br /''Yes, how close were you to my mother?''br /br /'Incredibly, she took me in when I lost my family in Bloodstone after a banshee attacked the town. She gave me a new sense of life after you and your brother were born''br /br /''Did she speak to you about private matters?'' she asked as she placed her mother's journal on the table making a point to show Jasper that she now possessed itbr /br /''She told me many things in confidence when writing in her journal didn't ease her mind, but that's not what you are asking my dear''br /br /''Jasper, you must know that myself and Logan do not share the same father, so please tell me did you know who he was?''br /br /Jasper couldn't help but smile at the young queen's question, she was well aware that he knew the /br /''I was well aware of what happened between your mother and Logan's father as I was the one who discovered his affairs, but to your question about your father, yes I know him and he was a great man, he loved your mother dearly and she him, but after the betrayal your mother was afraid that a scandal would ensue if she were to marry again so she never did. However I can tell you that if you carry on reading that journal you will discover who he was after all''br /br /''She choose her kingdom over love'' she mutteredbr /br /''Yes and I believe that she did not die due to illness but of a broken heart, if Walter were still here he would agree''br /br /Robin closed her eyes as more tears were tempted to spill over the threshold of her raw eyes, she knew all too well who she was in love with but knew her duty had to come first and after speaking to Jasper she found herself questioning everything. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, then stood up from the table and grabbed what was left of her motherbr /br /''Thank you for your time Jasper''br /br /She ran back to her room and threw herself on the bed, her mother had found love but it killed her not being with the man she loved, and Robin faced the same dilemma, she was in love with a Captain, a blonde haired smart arse by the name of Ben Finn, who treated her like a warrior not some pampered Princess even if he had once shown her cruelty after Major Swift's death. Robin knew that this wasn't the biggest pain she was facing, as Jasper's words rung in her head and she knew that by his choice of words her father was long gone from this mortal plane, still she wanted to know his name so she could look into his past and decided for herself if Jasper was right that he was a good man after all. So she picked up her mother's journal and buried her thoughts into it as she read it desperately for information about her /br /emI cannot wait to get back to the castle for a bloody bath and a squeeze from Logan (why I let his scum bag of a father name him is beyond me), I have spent three weeks in this god forsaken swamp with a band of men who now call themselves the Swift Brigade, a joke no doubt as these soldiers are about as subtle as well Hammer especially when that so called priest is in a foul mood. On a bright note I feel at home with these boys fighting by my side, doesn't help that I can barely keep away from one of them./embr /br /Robin couldn't help but giggle at her mother's words of a band of soldiers she almost helped to form in many ways, as well as how her mother felt around one soldier in particular, which just reminded her of how she acted around Ben. Then it hit her, was her father a soldier? She knew she had to find the answer, so she kept reading./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"br /emLast night's watch was horrible, it was too quiet for my liking and that always makes my fingers twitch. On a bright note Walter didn't argue against Swift when he was asked to keep watch with me. I just hope I didn't appear too flustered with my hopeless attempts at flirting, after all the Kingdom still thinks I'm married./embr /br /''Mum flirted with Walter'' she shoutedbr /br /A pit filled her stomach, as she had always seen Walter like a father to her especially with how he taught her everything, kept her sane while her brother nearly destroyed their kingdom. If it wasn't for Walter, she wouldn't be sat on the throne right now. She kept reading she had to find out the truth and finally after hours of searching there it was./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"br /emWalter has finally noticed our baby bump and he's getting more and more protective of us each and every day, but I know I can't announce a child out of wedlock, he knows it as well. This miracle may never find out how wonderful her father is, but he will always be there for her just as he is for me. Listen to me, I don't know that this baby is really a girl, but something tells me that this baby will grow into a strong girl who could be a great ruler one day./embr /br /''Walter is my father'' she gaspedbr /br /Robin had to clear her head as she opened her bedroom doors to find it was raining outside, she didn't care as she threw on her robe and ran down the stairs just to be able to breathe in the fresh air. She ran as hard as her legs could carry her which wasn't all that far as she finally collapsed outside the tome of her mother and where they all agreed to bury Walter as /br /''Why am I here'' she cried as she found herself on her knees in the pouring rainbr /br /''Your majesty'' shouted Jasperbr /br /Robin turned around to see her lifetime servant Jasper slowly catching up to her with an umbrella keeping him dry through the heavy rainbr /br /''Your majesty, you'll fall ill if you insist on staying out in this rain'' suggested Jasper as he knelt down and draped a coat over her shoulders. ''We need to get you back inside''br /br /''Walter is my father, isn't he?'' asked Robin with tears freely rolling down her cheeksbr /br /''Yes he is'' replied Jasper as he too was hit with a new wave of sadnessbr /br /Robin wiped her eyes and put her arms through the sleeves of the coat and walked into the tome where both of her parents were now buried. The whole tome came to life once again by her touch, she reached into her pocket for her guild seal and placed it on top of her mother's tomebr /br /''My dear Robin'' said a ghostly figure as he appeared before the new queenbr /br /''Mother'' sniffled Robin said with a half smiled across her facebr /br /''I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, about your father'' The Hero Queen saidbr /br /''It's alright Mother, I understand why you did it. I may not have known the truth but I'm glad I have memories of him''br /br /''Well that makes me feel like less of an arse'' said Sir Walter Beck as his spirit joined in with the conversationbr /br /''Thank you for everything Wal…. I mean Father''br /br /''Bugger that sounds rather odd coming from you, your highness''br /br /''Walter'' barked the Hero Queenbr /br /''Sorry''br /br /''I miss you both'' said Robinbr /br /''We're still with you darling'' replied the Hero Queen. ''My dear, please don't make the same mistake I did, be with the man you love''br /br /''Yes but the boy she loves is an arse'' barked Walter, which got him an elbow to the rib cagebr /br /''I'm sorry about your father, darling. I've seen you and Ben together and I approve''br /br /''I don't, he's a half-wit'' barked Walter once again, which got him another elbow to the ribcage in the same place. ''But that half-wit does make you happy''br /br /''Thank you'' smiled Robinbr /br /''Now go, and remember we're always with you'' with that the spirits faded, leaving the Rebel Queen feeling much better about the journey she had taken and who she really /br /She went straight to bed and found herself getting the best night sleep she had since she fought the darkness almost a week before, she knew that today was the day they were going to erect the statue to Sir Walter Beck, Robin raced downstairs and demanded a blacksmith be sent to the castle straight away, in order for something to be changed on the plague. The blacksmith was a little taken back by the request but knew she meant every word of it./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"br /The others who had fought alongside her slowly began appearing to see that their queen and friend was looking more like her old cheery self. The sun shone bright as if there had been no rain the night before. Robin changed into a simple dress that was once her mothers and met everyone in the gardens outside the back entrance of the castle grounds. Ben Finn was clearly shocked by what the queen was wearing and Jasper was astonished that she refused to wear her crown. Once everyone said a few words the scene froze leaving just Robin able to movebr /br /''Well done your majesty'' bowed the blind seer. ''You have done but no one else could have accomplished and you did it all without hurting those in your kingdombr /br /''Thank you Theresa, or shall I call you grandmother instead'' smiled Robinbr /br /''I would prefer if you just called me Theresa'' she bowedbr /br /The Hero Queen and Walter both appeared beside the blind seer and Robin was finally allowed to say goodbye to them both properlybr /br /''We are incredibly proud of you darling''br /br /''Thank you both, I don't think it would have been possible if you hadn't of helped me Walter'' sighed Robinbr /br /''How can I say no to my own daughter?'' with that Robin took a few steps back and the scene carried on playing as Ben revealed the statue and the new plague to go with /br /''Wait, Sir Walter was your father?'' said a very panicked Benbr /br /''Yeah turns out she was'' she shruggedbr /br /''No wonder you and your brother were nothing alike'' sighed Paigebr /br /''It all makes sense now, so why don't we go inside and have one last drink of the old man'' suggested Benbr /br /''I'll drink to that'' smiled Paigebr /br /''Ben can I talk to you for a minute?'' asked Robin as she pulled him away from the others as they tried to enter the hall to raise a glass in honour of Walterbr /br /''Sure thing what did you need to talk to me about?'' he askedbr /br /Robin thought about how much she wanted to tell him that she really did love him, that she was happy to give it all up just for him, if she could she would do anything to be with him, instead she grabbed him by his uniform collar and kissed him bang on the lipsbr /br /''So to hell with what the kingdom says then?''br /br /''To hell with it, after all we have been given the blessing from my parents'' she smiledbr /br /''I don't want to know do I?'' he askedbr /br /''No'' she smiled as they both leaned in this time and kissedbr /br /''If that half-wit breaks her heart, I'll break his legs'' barked Walterbr /br /''If you break them up, I'll break your nose again'' sighed the Hero Queenbr /br /''You never know I might actually stop snoring if you do'' Walter suggested/span/p 


End file.
